don't love me
by Chafujitaoz
Summary: kakak adik yang terpisah dan dipertemukan lagi...ternyata pertemuan mereka lain,merka saling suka dan baca dah mending...


hahohahoahaoh...

author gaje di sini dan bakal nyeritain hmmmm...

what the,,,,? Apa ya...? mending liat judul dah...

mulei...

oya berhubung saia author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya kalo ada yang salah dan iui ffn prtama ku...

yaudah...di mulai ajah...

tarat tarat tarat,,,,,,

* * *

disuatu pagi yang damai, dimana pemuda kelas 2 SMA sedang melaju menggunakan mobil BMW menuju ke sekolahannya yang mungkin terbilang terkenal pada kalangan elit seperti dia dan ia pun pemuda yang populer di sekolahannya.

pemuda ini mungkin terlihat dingin,keren,mungkin ada sebagian yang bilang ia sombong karena keangkuhanya saat disapa dan jarang menyapa tapi dimata wanita yang duduk di kelas 3 SMA ini berbeda, dia menilai pemuda ini lucu, suka melawak,kocak,terkadang menyebalkan dan rumah mereka bersebelahan dan juga mereka telah berteman saat mereka SMP...

wanita itu tinggal sendiri di apartemen disebelah rumah pemuda itu karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada dan dia berjang dengan cara berkerja menjadi antar koran, antar susu dan di toko-toko setelah pulang...

sesampai pemuda itu di parkiran sekolahan, ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya,ketika memarkirkan mobilnya ia dipanggil oleh seorang wanita yang kalou dilihat, dia lebih tua dari pemuda itu.

"KILLuUaaaaaaaa..." panggil wanita itu lari-lari

Pemuda itu yang merasa namanya di panggil menengok ke arah wanita itu ke belakang..

"hosh...hosh...hosh..ma..na...komik ku yang kau am..bil.. HAH,,," memincingkan mata ke arah killua dengan tajam.

"i..tu..i.i.i..tu...hehehehe,,," jawab killua ragu-ragu

Menatap killua dengan aura mengancam..

"hehehe,,,sudah ya, dadadahhh,,,,," killua lari dengan kencang sambil melambaikan tangan..

"HOY POKOKNYAAAAA,,,,BALIKIIIN KOMIKNYAAA,,,KU KAN JUGA MAU BACA DODOOOOOL.." teriak wanita itu yang bernama kurapika

Kurapika pun pergi dari parkiran ke kelasnya sambil mengumpat-umpat killua dengan kesal..

_DIKELAS KURAPIKA_

"aghhhhrrrrrr,,,,,killua bla...bla...bla...bla...aghhhhrrrrr" umpat kurapika dibangkunya ke killua, saking keselnya karena ngambil komiknya gak bilang –bilang dari apartemennya kemarin..

dua Temannya yang melihat heran ke kurapika yang kaya ke sambet setan, dan mereka menghampiri kurapika ke bangkunya..

"hmmmm..hey kurapika,,," sapa temannya yang bernama shizu ke kurapika dengan takut..

"WHAT...?" tanya kurapika dengan nada yang sangat tinggi yang dapat membuat orang tuli dan juga takut setengah mati karena tampangnya yang angker..

"hiks...hiks,, en...ngak...jadi deh...hiks" isak shizu pas ngeliat tampang angker kurapika..

"eh...? maap shizu..."

"udah shiz, gak usah nangis,,,kan dia udah bisa kaya gitu ke kita kalo lagi marah" kata machi teman kecil kurapika..

Shizu pun berhenti menangis dan bertanya lagi ke kurapika dengan ragu-ragu..

"emang kamu kenapa, kurapika,,?

"huhf...sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, nanti ku malah tambah kesel lagi.."

"oww..yadah,,," dua temanya yang mungkin teman akrab kurapika pun pergi dan duduk di bangku masing-masing saat mereka mendengar bel...*repot banget deh*

Dan pelajaran dimulai dengan hati kesal bagi kurapika..

_DIKELAS KILLUA_

Di kelasnya Killua pun pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi killua hanya senyam senyum sendiri sambil nginget-ngiget kejadian pagi tadi di parkiran sekolahan..

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"nggeeeeeeeeng..." penghapus papan tulis melayang ke killua dengan kecapatan 370m/s

Karena killua ikut karate ia dapat menghindari dan penghapus tak jadi mendarat di muka yang superrr cakep itu...

"KILLUAAAAAAA,,," teriak sang sensai dengan bringas..

"ya sensai..." jawab killua dengan dingin..

"kamu tuh perhatiin kalau saia lagi terangkan..dan bla,,,bla...bla.."omel sang sensai ke killua

"aduh kapan sih berhentinya...capek nih ngedengerinnya,," batin killua..

Dan teng..teng...pelajaran pertama telah usai dengan omelan sang sensai ke killua...*cepet banget ya...*

Sang sensai yang mengajar jam kedua datang dan tanpa basa basi pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang,tentram,damai,sunyi dan sepi..

Dan juga berjalan dengan lancar karena sang senpai ini tak suka ngomel-ngomel dan jadilah dia tak pernah menampakan amarahnya di depan murid..

*Sebenernya tuh kelas udah kaya pasar...ckckckc*

"ah,,,capek ngedengerinnya nih,,,mending izin ke kamar mandi dah..." kata killua dengan dirinya sendiri

"lalu begini..dan begini...ngertikan.." terang senpai ke muridnya tanpa menengok ke belakang menghadap murid-muridnya..

"sensai,,," panggil killua dengan dingin

"ya.."

"izin ke kamar mandi.." ucap killua dengan bosan

"hn...cepat.."

Killua pun pergi ke pintu keluar kelas dan menghilang dari hadapan sensainya yang tadi menatapnya dengan tenang..

"tap...tap...tap.."suara sepatu killua yang menapak koridor sekolah menuju ke kamar mandinya sambil menunduk kebawah bosan..

Ia sedikit berfikir dan mengingat kejadian yang tak seharusnya ia ingat lagi dan di buang jauh – jauh dari membernya, tapi apa daya kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu masih membekas di member pemuda yang bernama killua ini, yang sekarang sedang menyelusuri koridor sekolah. Bagi killua mungkin kejadian pahit, yang dulu ia rasakan adalah sesuatu kejadian yang benar – benar membekas di member maupun dihatinya, disaat dimana ia kehilangan keluarganya di kecelakaan,yang menewaskan ayah, ibu,dan kakak perempuannya.

Dan sekarang ia hidup dirumah yang terbilang luar biasa bersama ibu dan ayah angkatnya yang telah mengadopsinya 11 tahun lalu setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Killua masih menyelusuri koridor menuju ke kamar mandi dalam posisi kepala menunduk ke bawah dengan lemas.

Tapi sayang niat killua berubah yang tadinya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang ia berbelok menuju ke taman belakang sekolahan, tempat di mana tempat yang satu – satu nya yang membuat hati killua tenang..

Ia melewati jalan kecil yang akan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah dan melewati semak belukar yang sangat lebat, taman belakang sekolah itu telah tidak terurus dan hanya killua yang sering pergi ke taman itu sambil menenangkan hatinya dari kejadian masa lalu yang pahit itu...

Sekarang ia telah sampai ditaman belakang sekolah dan berjalan ke pohon besar besar yang ada di sana dengan lemas lalu duduk bersandar ke pohon besar itu.

Seperti biasa susanana di taman itu sangat damai,tenang,sunyi yang dapat membuat beban hati dan pikiran menjadi ringan seperti angin yang berhembus tannpa beban apa – tiba Hembusan angin menyapa killua dengan menyapu rambut killua dengan lembut dan damai yang membuat hati dan pikiran kacau itu sirna dengan sekejab.

killua yang sekarang ini merebahkan kakinya dan menyender di pohon besar itu ;langsung mengambil dompet di saku celananya yang berisikan foto ia dengan keluarganya yang sambil tersenyum ria, kemudian ia mengeluarkan foto itu dari dompet dan menatap sedih dan kecewa foto itu. tanpa ia sadari air mata yang tercipta dari matanya jatuh ke kedua pipi nya dengan mulus dan jatuh ke tangan killua.

"hiks,,,apa ini,,,?"

Killua menyentuh dan mendapatkan..

"hiks,,,hiks,,,,air mata...? ahrrrrggghh,,, ku..gak boleh nangis..gak boleh.."

Killua mengelap...mengelap..dan mengelap air matanya yang ada di mata dan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi entah kenapa air mata itu tidak mau berhenti keluar dan enggan berhenti keluar, tapi akhirnya killua menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya meluncur deras dari matanya dan jatuh ke bajunya yang menyebabkan bajunya menjadi lembab dan basah.

Killua menunduk menatap ke bawah dan...

"AGRRRRRRHHH...KENAPA..KENAPA...HIKS,,KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KU SENDIRIAAAAAAAN...hiks..hikss,,"teriak killua dengan keras dan parau..

"hiks..hiks..kenapa..kenapa..?"

Beberapa menit seperti itu dan telah meluapkan emosi dan beban di hati dan pikirannya, killua pun mulai cape dan perlahan – lahan mata miliknya itu tertutup dan terlelap sambil memegang foto keluarganya dan merasakan hembusan angin dan aroma tanaman yang menyejukan itu di dalam mimpinya.

_KURAPIKA_

Wanita yang sedar tadi menatap sensainya dengan bosan dan jenuh, menghelakan nafasnya dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkan lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela tanpa memperhatikan sensainya yang sedang menjelaskan ke anak muridnya..

"hahf...lama banget sih..." batin kurapika

Lalu...teng...teng...bel berbunyi tanda istirahat tiba dan berakhirnya pelajaran.

"ahhhhggghh...akhirnya selesai juga deh pelajaran yang membosankan itu...huh..capek.." seru kurapika sambil merenggangkan otot – otot kakunya..

"iya, nih pinggang pada pegel..aduuuh" rintih shizu yang ada di depan bangku kurapika dan berkata tanpa menatap ke kurapika..

"kalian ini,,,seperti biasa selaluuuuu..aja ngeluh..ckckckc" kata machi sedikit memberi tahu..

"eaaa ,,kita udah tau.." kata shizu males

"aduhh,,,lupa..." kata kurapika sambil ngejedotin kepala ke jidat jenongnya..

"apanya yang lupa..?" tanya kedua temanya bersamaan

"eh,,,udah ya..ku harus buru-buru,,ini menyangkut harta dan martabat ku,,dahhh.." lambai kurapika dan lari dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya

Shizu dan machi saling menatap dan berkata,," dasar gaje.."

"...jadiiiiii... kita ke kantin yuk...!" ajak shizu

"maksud,.. kencan gitu..?" tanya machi dengan bego

"eh..! gak jadi deh.."kata shizu sambil berjalan menjauh ninggalin machi dengan pikiran begonya..

_KILLUA_

"aowmmm,,," desah killua bangun dari tidurnya

"aduh...kayaknya udah istirahat nih,,huhf..bakal dimarahin..tapi biarkan lah..toh udah biasa,,," ucap killua sambil menatap jamnya dan siap..siap berdiri..

Tapi sebelum bangun killua menyimpan foto itu ke dompet dan menaruhnya di tempat semula..

Setelah menaruh fotonya ia pun bangun dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

_KURAPIKA_

"aduh...ke mana nih anak masa di kelas kagak ada,," kata kurapika setelah ke kelas killua..

"mungkin dia di taman belakang sekolah.." batin kurapika..

Dan dengan tergesah – gesah kurapika berjalan menuju yang dia maksud..

Disini hanya kurapika yang tau tempat dimana killua menyendiri karena saat killua ingin pergi ke taman itu kurapika membuntuti killua dari belakang dan hanya dia pun yang tau dia anak angkat tapi tidak tau masa lalu killua bagaimana,killua sebenarnya ingin menceritakannya ,tapi ia tak mau di kasihani oleh kurapika..

_KILLUA_

"tap..tap..." killua berjalan dengan lesu, Sekarang ia menuju ke kelasnya untuk izin pulang tapi sebenarnya ia tak ingin pulang hanya ingin menyendiri saja..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang tadi pagi yang meneriakan namanya dengan keras..

Tapi kali ini killua tetap berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang..

"HEY KILLUAAA,,,,,..." teriakannya lagi sambil lari mendekat..

"..." killua diam dan tetap berjalan

Wanita yang bernama kurapika itu berlari dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan muka pemuda itu..

"kau kenapa sih kil..?di panggil koq gak nengok.." tanya kurapika..

"..." tidak menjawab

"kil..."

"..." masih diam

"KILLUAAA,,," teriak kurapika..

"jangan ganggu aku..pergilah.." usir killua

"apa kata mu,,?pergi..? Aku gak bakal pergi dari sini sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mu..!" bantah kurapika

"seterah kaulah" pergi meninggalkan kurapika..

"kau kenapa kil.." batin kurapika sambil menatap ke pergian killua..

Lalu ia pergi dari situ karena sudah bel...

_KILLUA_

Setelah sampai di depan kelas killua langsung mengambil dan melapor izin ke BP di kantor, dan ia di izinkan lalu pulang tapi dia tak pulang kerumah melainkan ke taman belakang sekolah..

*gak jadi di marahin soalnya guru BP nya kasian liat killua lemes begitu*

_KURAPIKA_

Bel telah berbunyi dan kurapika telah ada dikelas..

"dia kenapa ya..? hahf.."kata kurapika yang telah duduk di bangkunya..

"pasti dia ada masalah...nanti deh ku pulang ke kelasnya dulu baru ke toko dan pulang" pikir kurapika

Lalu mengucap salam ke sensai yang telah tiba di kelasnya..

4 jam..

3 jam...

2jam...

1 jam dan teng..teng bel berbunyi dan anak SMA sekolahan ini pulang ke rumah masing-masing tapi hanya kurapika yang sedang bingung mencari killua kemana, karena tadi ia ke kelasnya ternyata killua udah tidak ada dan ia memutuskan pulang tapi mobil milik killua masih ada di parkiran dan ia berfikir "pasti ia ada di taman belakang sekolah"

Dan dengan cepat killua berlari karena menghawatirkan killua..

_KILLUA_

"hafh..." hela nafas killua sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas perumputan dan di bawah pohon besar,lalu menatap langit yang mulai siang..

Kemudian ia merasakan angin siang itu menyapu keringatnya yang sedaritadi mengucur dari kulit putihnya itu..

"hmmmm...sejuk"

"hmmm..coba kalian ada di sini,,!" kata killua dengan senyum melengkung di bibirnya dengan sedih..

"kurapika...maafkan aku...!" lirih killua sambil memejamkan matanya..

"hoshh,,,hoshh..HEY KIL.." panggil kurapika yang telah sampai di taman itu dan menatap wajah killua dengan serius..

"ehghh.."killua membuka mata nya dengan sayup-sayup, dan setelah membuka dengan sempurna ia mendapatkan wajah kurapika di atas wajahnya dan langsung ia memalingkan wajah merah padamnya ke arah lain dan bangun dari tidurnya tadi..

"a. apa rap..?.." tanya killua dengan gugup

"ada apa..? seharusnya itu pertanyaan ku buat kamu..!"

"hnn,,"

"kau ini kenapa kil..? cerita lah..tidak usah sungkan..!" bujuk kurapika

"hmm..kau tak akan mengerti..!"

"tidak apa ceritalah..!"

"hmmm...kalo kau memaksa...baiklah..!" lalu killua menceritakan semuanya ke kurapika..

"hnn,,,jadi begitu...sudahlah kan ada q disini...tenang kau tak sendiri koq,,! Kata kurapika dengan tersenyum manis dan itu membuat wajah killua memerah padam..(lagi)

"Hmm oya..q mo bilang sesuatu ama kamu rap..!" kata killua

"apa itu..?" tanya kurapika..

"ah,,sudah lah ku pengen pulang udah semakin sore nih..! ayo,,,, pulang bareng" ajak killua..

"iya,,"

Dan mereka berdua pun pulang dan pergi dari tempat itu tapi sebelum pergi dompet killua jatuh dan kurapika mengambilnya tak disengaja kurapika melihat foto dan terkejut ia melihat foto yang sama yang ia punya dan disimpan dilemari di apartemennya..

"i..itu.." desah pelan kurapika

Lalu ia mengambil foto itu untuk mengamati dengan jelas di apartemennya dan mengembalikan dompet itu ke killua..

"hey..kil mana komik ku,,?"

"eh..?"

_KE ESOK HARINYA DI SEKOLAHAN_

Di pagi hari killua telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu ke kurapika dan ia pun pergi ke kelas kurapika..

Tapi di lain pihak kurapika pun ingin bilang sesuatu ke killua juga tapi nanti saat istirahat karena ada PR yang belum ia selesaikan dan yang ingin ia bilang mungkin berbeda dengan killua dan ia harus bilang itu sebelum perasaannya menjadi mekar, tapi Sayangnya ia keduluan killua dan terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak sesuai kurapika inginkan...

"kurapika..!"panggil killua di kelas kurapika..

"iya,,,apa..?" tanya kurapika

"hmmm...hmmmm... ku suka kamu..mau tidak jadi pacar ku,,?" tanya killua dengan cepat dan berharap kata ya keluar dari mulut kurapika..

"maaf kill,,,ku gak bisa.." tolak kurapika..

"ke..kenapa..?"

"karena kau,,,,,adik ku.." kata killua sambil mengeluarkan 2 foto milik dia dan milik killua lalu menunjukkan ke killua..

"adik,,? Hehh.! apa maksud mu...pasti kau bohong..! kau bohongkan.." hardik killua

"ku enggak bohong kil,,lihat 2 foto ini,,,ini punya ku dan punya mu,yang ku ambil dari dompet mu kemarin dan lihat lagi foto ini dengan cermat, didalam foto ini ada aku kil,.kau adik ku dan ku kakak mu..! selain itu, cerita yang kau ceritakan pada ku itu,.itu kejadian di mana ke dua orang tua ku meninggal,.orang tua ku orang tuamu juga kil dan ini ku sadari saat ku melihat foto ini dan ku ingat-ingat cerita mu itu..tadinya ku tak percaya tapi setelah ku sama kan dengan milik ku ternyata kau benar-benar adik ku.." jelas kurapika sedih

"ti..tidak..mungkin..tidaAAAK MUNGKIIINN..? agrrhhh..kenapa ini harus terjadi disaat ku menemukan kebahagiaan ku..arggrrr,,,"killua pergi dan menjauh dari kurapika sambil berlari kencang dan menangis,,,

"KILLLUAAAA.."panggil kurapika

Tapi sayang killua menghiraukan dan pergi ke atap sekolahan..

Setelah sampai di atap sekolaan killua naik ke pinggir atap..

"hiks,,,kenapa,,,ketika kebahagiaan itu telah menghampiri q tapi malah pergi lagi dan memberi q keterpurukan di tempat yang sangat gelap dan penuh kesendirian..kenapa...? KURAPIKAAAAA..KU KAN MENCINTAIMU MESKI KAU KAKAK KU...DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH SELAMA-LAMAYA KECUALI KU MATI YANG TAK MENERIMA KAU KAKAK KU.."

Killua pun melemaskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya,dan akhirnya ia terjun dari atap sekolahan ke bawah..

Murid-murid termasuk kurapika,dan sensai-sensai keluar ketika mendengar teriakan killua, melihat killua terjun dan telah terkapar di tanah penuh darah, mereka yang melihat panik dan segera menolong killua dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi usaha telah dilakukan dan apa daya killua tak tertolong..

Di depan pemakaman, kurapika berdiri sendiri di depan batu nisan yang tertuliskan KILLUA..dan ia pun menangis menyesal di tengah hujan yang seakan juga bersedih dan menangisi atas pergian killua...

Angin yang sangat menusuk tubuh, tidak mengurungkan niat kurapika untuk beranjak pergi dari situ,lalu ia tertunduk kemudian ia menatap dan mengelus batu nisan itu dengan penuh arti yang sangat mendalam dan ia manangis tanpa henti..

"kenapa ku harus mengatakannya..? dan kenapa ku harus melihat foto itu..? kenapa..? kalou saja ku tidak melihat foto itu mungkin sekarang kau sedang berada disisi ku kil dan sedang tersenyum manis kepada ku..hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku kil..MAAAAAAAAF..wuaaaaahhHHH dan sebenarnya,,,hiks,,hiks,,, ku juga mencintaimu ..HIKS ..AISHITERU...KILLUA,,,"

Lalu kurapika memeluk batu nisan itu dengan erat sambil menangis di tengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras...

**the end...**

* * *

yap...udah slesat jadi R&R yaaaaa,,,,,,,

kalo ada kesalahan tolong bimbing aku ya..senpai-senpai...

ripyuuuuuuu...


End file.
